Rider (Fate/Harvest - Inari)
| type = |jspirit= |master= Unknown |class= Rider |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |attribute= Heaven |phantasm= C+ |strength= B+ |endurance= B |agility= A |mana= B+ |luck= A |cskill1=Magic Resistance |cskill1value=A+ |cskill2=Riding |cskill2value=A |cskill3=Divinity |cskill3value=A+ |cskill4=Independent Action |cskill4value=EX |skill1=Mana Burst (Beads) |skill1value=A |skill2=Cold Reading |skill2value=A++ |skill3=Enchanting Invitaion |skill3value=A+ |skill4= |skill4value= |np1= |np1target= |np1rank= |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |jspirit= |master= Ritsuka Fujimaru |class= Rider |alignment= Neutral Good |attribute= Heaven |phantasm= C+ |strength= B+ |endurance= B |agility= A |mana= B+ |luck= A |cskill1=Magic Resistance |cskill1value=A+ |cskill2=Riding |cskill2value=A |cskill3=Divinity |cskill3value=A+ |cskill4=Independent Action |cskill4value=EX |skill1=Mana Burst (Beads) |skill1value=A |skill2=Cold Reading |skill2value=A++ |skill3=Enchanting Invitation |skill3value=A+ |skill4= |skill4value= |np1= |np1target= |np1rank= |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = ??? cm | weight = ?? kg | gender = Male | hairc = White | eyec = Dark gold (right), Blue (left) | birthp = Izumo | armament = Fox, Jewel, Spear, Whip | likes = Wine, getting on his brother-in-law's nerves, playing with his fox familiars or children | dislikes = His uptight brother-in-law | talent = | enemy = His brother-in-law | imagecol = Azure white & carnelian red |Bloodline= }} Rider '(ライダー, ''Raidā) is the Rider-class Servant of an unnamed Master in the Banquet Holy Grail War in Fate/Harvest. He is one of the Servants able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Profile Identity Rider's True Name is '''Inari ( ), sometimes identified as Uka-no-Mitama ( ), the God of Foxes, Fertility, and Abundance, and the patron of Blacksmiths in Japanese mythology. In the myth, Inari is originally depicted as three people: a female food goddess, an old man carrying rice, and an androgynous bodhisattva. There was no record on what Inari's true gender is, but in the Fate series, Inari comes out as a male deity despite being famously known as a female to most. In the original myth, Inari has no relations with Susano-o and lives as an independent god while his other counterpart, Uka-no-Mitama, is the son of Susano-o and the younger brother of Toshigami. They are two different deities, yet they have similar jobs. However, in Fate, Inari is the son of Susano-o with his original name being Uka-no-Mitama, but he change his name some time after he decided to live independently from his parents. His fox familiars are his messengers that mostly deliver good news to people who loyally worship him, and they are pure white in color with ancient red markings to show their divinity as oppose to the red-haired kitsune. Appearance Rider has mystical white hair, which is a sign of divinity in Japan, heterochromic eyes with his right eye being dark gold and his left being blue, and fair skin. His appearance is said to be similar to that of a certain Lancer, though Rider displays a certain grace that could mistake him as a woman. As the god of foxes, Rider also possesses a pair of fox ears and seven fox tails, but he rarely shows it as bringing those out can expel unnecessary mana. Being a pseudo-servant in Fate/Harvest, Rider borrows the body of his Master most of the time, thus, his true appearance is never shown. However, in Fate/Grand Order, Rider claims that the body he's borrowing does have similar features to that of his original one, saying that it practically mirrors on what he truly looks like. Personality Initially a quiet observer, Rider doesn't talk much and prefers to usually stay out of trouble because he didn't want to risk killing himself too early in the game. However, eventually his true colors comes out once he realizes that his brother-in-law is also a participant of the Banquet Holy Grail War, and it reveals that Rider is a cunning, playful trickster who absolutely loves to annoy Archer so much when given the opportunity to do so. Yet, despite this, Rider won't hesitate to work together with Archer if said Servant is in desperate need of his help. But despite his devious personality, Rider also has a soft spot and shows great care to his fox familiars and the children he would come across to. He only shows this side to Archer, though, when the latter is mostly unconscious. As Saber's son, Rider does have an itch for battles, but he restrains himself so that he wouldn't overwhelm his Master. However, in the matter that he does fight, the longer he stays in the battlefield, the more he becomes sadistic towards his enemies. Ōkuninushi also describes Inari as a sort of glutton with his love for food and wine, making this one of the many reasons why Inari is the god of abundance. Relationships Susano-o '/ 'Susano-o Alter :Inari is Susano-o's son, and though they don't live together, they still maintain a good father-son relationship. It seems that Inari gain a lot of Susano-o's personality as he grew up, and he still continues to be respectful towards his father regardless of Servant Class. Lancelot is jealous of their relationship. Ōkuninushi :Being siblings-in-law, one would expect that they would get along, and while that isn't a lie, Inari just loves to give some trouble to Ōkuninushi because he claims that it's fun to watch Ōkuninushi's uptight and determined face fall apart. Of course, Inari knows his limits whenever his teasing becomes too much and he makes up for it by spoiling Ōkuninushi so much, that it's considered embarrassing. However, Inari still holds a sort of grudge against Ōkuninushi for having multiple wives instead of just his sister. Shiradhaj :Inari immensely enjoys talking to Shiradhaj and share cultures with him. Whenever he isn't needed in battles, Inari tends to hang out with Shiradhaj to read scrolls or take a nap in his library. Shiradhaj doesn't mind because he gets to sleep freely on Inari's fluffy tails in return when he gets tired. [https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Karna Karna] :Despite their contradicting personality, Inari and Karna get along very well, and they tend to be brutally honest to other Servants with their skills, Cold Reading and Discernment of the Poor, respectfully They even share their different fighting styles with the lance. "Oh, my, I never thought I would meet someone with the same face as I. This'll be interesting." Arjuna :Inari gives goosebumps to Arjuna that could only be described as unpleasant due to having a similar appearance as Karna. On the other hand, Inari chose to stay as a respectable colleague towards the Archer (something that Ōkuninushi noted as unsual) as he could sense a troublesome wavelength underneath that charming face of his, yet chose to keep Arjuna's secret away. Tawara Tōta :They get along well and they often go on food eating competitions. Merlin :Inari enjoys a pen pal relationship with Merlin, much to everyone's surprise. Due to his cunning nature, Inari is one of the many Servants who can tolerate Merlin's presence and talk to him. Drinking Buddies (Shuten-douji & [https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Lancer_of_Eight_Flowers Nagao Kagetora]) :Inari bonds with Shuten-douji and Nagao Kagetora due to their love for wine, and they even share and critic wines that they find interesting. Fellow Foxes ([https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Playable_Caster_(Fate/Extra) Tamamo-no-Mae] & [https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Saber_(Fate/Extra_CCC_Fox_Tail) Suzuka Gozen]) :Inari has a peaceful relationship to Tamamo-no-Mae and Suzuka Gozen. Role Fate/Harvest Fate/Grand Order Yamato Izumo: The Imperial Shrine of the Gods Inari, as a Lancer-class Servant, serves as a minor antagonist against the Protagonist and the party out of self-defense. However, once he notices that Ōkuninushi is on their side, he is able to lower his guard around them and eventually becomes one of their allies. As the god of foxes, Inari helps the party by using his familiars as scouts to make sure that their paths are safe or if enemies are nearby. It was eventually revealed that Inari trades a huge portion of his divinity in order to safeguard Yamato Izumo and its citizens from Orochi Izanami who had been terrorizing the country for centuries since the legend of Susano-o slaying Yamato-no-Orochi. Inari works together with the shaman queen, Himiko, who acts as the country's queen and the host for the sun goddess, Amatarasu. At one point in the chapter, Inari is given the task to go to Yomi and seek his father, Susano-o, about his newly revived enemy. However, without having his divinity to protect him from Yomi's malevolent atmosphere, Inari is barely alive when the party found Susano-o and request for his counsel. After fighting Susano-o to gain his approval, Inari is on the verge of succumbing to Yomi's curse, but not after receiving word that Orochi Izanami is attacking Yamato Izumo again with her familiars. Inari eventually meets his end by protecting the Protagonist from an attack, telling them that meeting and fighting together with them doesn't seem so bad and wishes to be summoned in the future under their command in his full power to make up for his shortcomings. However, once Inari was summoned in his Rider-class, he claims that he doesn't remember what happened in the events that the Protagonist mentions. Susano-o, being Inari's father, knows that Inari retains his memories and just says that to make a fool out of the Protagonist. When asked why, Susano-o explains that doing so is Inari's way of showing affection. This event changes his alignment from Chaotic Neutral to Neutral Good. Abilities Being a god and the son of Susano-o, Rider has a variety of skills enough to be classified as either a Rider, or a Lancer. He has the ability to summon fox familiars made entirely out of his mana and ride them for faster transportation or for other things like, extra fighting power or scouting. His spear is a weapon that was passed on to him by his father for the purpose of defending himself, but he rarely uses it since Rider prefers to usually stay out of trouble and avoid fighting... unless his opponent is Archer, then Rider will be more than willing to summon his spear for the sake of taunting him. However, should Rider be serious or be in a dire situation altogether, he will not hesitate to equip his spear if that is what it takes to make things right. He also owns a sword and a whip in his equipment that he rarely uses. The sword, though, carries over in his ascensions for the sake of decoration and extra damage. The whip is an offensive weapon that is said to burn the crops of dishonest people (in this case, cause harm to people with evil intentions), but Inari only uses his whip just as scantily as his spear. As the descendant of two gods, Inari has rather high Magic Resistance (A+) and''' Divinity (A+). His '''Riding (A) skill comes from the fact that he can tame and command fox familiars at such a young age, and this also grants him a high ranking Independent Action (EX) since spending time with his familiars help him harness his powers. Inari has a unique form of Mana Burst named Mana Burst (Beads) (A) (魔力放出 (勾玉), Maryoku Hōshutsu (Magatama)), allowing him to store his mana in magatama beads. It grants Inari a powerful boost of energy that can serve as an offensive and defensive skill in battle. In game, it increases his Buster performance, and at the same time, grants him increase defense and critical strength. Due to his nature as a silent observer and a trickster, Inari is skilled in Cold Reading (A++) (冷たい読書, Tsumetai Tokusho), a type of ability that allows him to understand a person just by looking at them, taking note of their way of speaking, body language, clothing, etc. and act accordingly. He normally uses this skill to get on the nerves of some people, but otherwise, if he knows that a person is dangerous or if there is a topic that's specifically sensitive after his observations, he keeps it to himself. This skill can easily be on par with Holmes' Natural Insight and Karna's Discernment of the Poor. His final skill, Enchanting Invitation (A+) (魅惑的な招待, Miwakuteki na Shoutai), creates an illusion of what people like to see, showing the very thing that they desire within their hearts. This skill goes hand in hand with Cold Reading, as it further reveals more of a person's true nature. It also serves as a disguising skill for Inari to mask his identity. Development Inari was originally drafted to be a Lancer-class Servant whose Master is Yayoi Hishōin. However, with his connections with foxes, he was eventually categorized into the Rider-class instead with an unknown Master to allow freedom in his characterization. His former class as a Lancer was added to be one of the possible Servant classes he can be summoned into. He is one of 3-Kizuna's favorite Servants. Category:3-Kizuna Category:Rider-class Servants Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Servants Category:Characters in Fate/Harvest Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Heaven Attribute Servants Category:Divine Spirits Category:Pseudo-Servants Category:3-Kizuna's Favorites